


Holding me close until our eyes meet

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Dan is trying to cheer up Phil after Susan III dies (the Tamagotchi pet)". Pure fluff phan adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding me close until our eyes meet

**Author's Note:**

> OMG that prompt was SO CUTE, I couldn’t EVEN! I was planning on writing a short drabble but it went out of control on me… Who’s surprised? I’m NOT! lol Also the title is an Ed Sheeran reference, but this is not a songfic. You probably just want to read already, don’t you? Well, I’ll leave you to it, then! :D
> 
> A/N 2: Originally posted on my tumblr, now it's here as well

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The disappointed scream came from Phil’s room. If it was anybody else in any other place, the sound might be worrying or an odd occurrence. But, well, in Dan and Phil’s household it was actually normal behavior at this point.

“Phil? What did you break this time?” Dan asked loudly from the lounge, already shaking his head at his boyfriend’s clumsiness.

“Dan!” Phil ran back, holding something in his hands which Dan assumed was whatever he managed to destroy this time, “I killed it!”

“You,” he started, ready to complain about replacing whatever he’s broken, but stopped himself when he actually heard what Phil said, “what?”

“I killed Susan 3!” His voice was high-pitched in obvious distress, as he showed Dan the tamagotchi he held between his hands, "look, she died!”

“Oh dear!” Dan laughed heartily, “you killed your poor tamagotchi, did you?”

“Dan!” The older one reprimanded and he seemed genuinely upset by the whole ordeal, “I was so distracted with the book and everything, I just forgot. Noooooo, Susan 3, how could I forget you?”

“Jesus, Phil, stop being dramatic! It’s just a stupid tamagotchi,” Phil gasped, appalled by his indifference, “come on! You know I hate the fucking thing. At least it will stop annoying us to death when we are trying to sleep!”

“Dan! Stop being cruel to poor Susan 3, she just died!” He exclaimed, pouting a bit, “she was getting to higher stages as well… I was doing such a good job and I was updating my followers on her progress too! How am I supposed to tell them I already killed her?”

“If they know you, they are probably already expecting this by now,” Dan mocked, attempting to lighten the mood with their usual banter.

Phil just dropped down on the other side of the couch, as far from Dan as he could, visibly deflating as he looked at his tamagotchi screen.  _“Stupid tamagotchi”_  the younger one thought, staring at Phil’s sad expression. He couldn’t believe Phil was actually upset about a dumb children’s virtual pet! Well, he really shouldn’t be surprised, knowing his boyfriend as well as he did.

“Phil, come on! Liven up, it’s just a silly toy,” he said, poking Phil’s leg with his foot.

“It’s not about the tamagotchi, Dan,” he sulked, crossing his arms.

“Then what is it?” He coaxed, as gently as he could.

“It’s just that I always end up not being responsible enough to look after things… And you’re right, everyone already expects me to do stupid things.”

“What are you even on about? Phil, we just had one of the most amazing accomplishments of our entire lives: we wrote a book together, for God’s sake! Of course you’re responsible enough to do whatever you want!”

“Well, it doesn’t feel like it,” he mumbled, still sulking on the farther end of the couch.

A few seconds of silence passed as Dan stared at Phil’s closed-off stance, judging how to best approach the situation. He knew he needed to cheer him up because there was definitely nothing worse than a sad Phil.

“That’s it! Come here right now!” He broke the silence, loudly demanding his boyfriend’s attention.

“What? Why?” Phil looked over at his face, confused.

“I’ll take this stupid toy, we’ll raise it together and it will go to the last stage or whatever!” He motioned for Phil to hand it over to him.

“No! Look, it doesn’t matter,” he countered, shaking his head, “I’m just being stupid”

“Phil, don’t shut me out!” Dan was insistent, waiting not-so-patiently for Phil’s response.

When Phil remained silent, he’d had enough. Without any warning, he threw himself on top of Phil on the couch, trying to take the toy from his hand. Phil squirmed away from the other’s hands, trying to keep holding the tamagotchi, and soon they were both laughing.

“Give it to me, Philip Lester, or I swear to God I’ll tickle you!” Dan threatened, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You wouldn’t!” Phil peered up at him, blue eyes shining with doubt.

“Oh, yeah?”

When Phil didn’t budge he started tickling his ribs. His partner tried to resist it at first, but seconds later he was just gone: laughing loudly between half strangled yells of “Stop”, he was putty in his boyfriend’s skilled hands. Dan relentlessly kept up the torture, laughing himself at his adorable Phil, reduced to tears of laughter. When Dan finally took pity on him, he took the tamagotchi from the man’s weak grasp and moved back to the other end of the couch, as Phil still tried to catch his breath, giggling.

“You’re the worst person in the world!” He complained for the millionth time, trying and failing to glare at Dan through his laughter.

“But you love me!” He smiled cockily, adjusting his fringe. A beat of silence went between them as they just stared at each other.

“Yeah, I do,” Phil answered, tone of voice low, deadly serious. Brown eyes met blue and Dan couldn’t help but melt under Phil’s loving gaze, knowing that he meant it.

“Aww! Come here, you dork!” Dan called, opening his arms in invitation, a big smile permanently in his face. How could he be so lucky to have someone this adorable to call his?

Phil smiled widely, tamagotchi-related sadness totally gone as he threw himself on top of Dan, who in turn complained loudly about how heavy he was. Giggling, they leaned closer, almost nose to nose. The older man loved that moment right before the kiss, when everything stood still as he stared deep into those beautiful brown eyes, hot breaths mingling in front of their faces as they just drank each other in.

Lips ghosting over Dan’s, lightly teasing, Phil leaned even closer. He kept teasing until Dan lost his admittedly short patience and pulled him closer, lovingly kissing him. Their lips moved together lazily, without any actual heat. It was just fondness and love, no ulterior motives behind their intimacy.

Phil pulled away after a while, smiling as they both laid down, cuddling close in the couch. Entangled together, there was nothing able to make them happier than each other’s company.  After a few seconds Phil sighed, comfortable in Dan’s warm embrace. Resting his chin’s over the older boy’s head, Dan squeezed him impossibly closer, his strong heartbeat calming Phil down even further.

“Are you still sad about the tamagotchi?” His boyfriend asked, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes, “because I’m serious. If it will make you feel better we’ll raise one until it dies of old age or something,” and even though he never saw the point of this particular toy, he meant every word.

“Not really,” was Phil’s honest answer. He thought for a minute and continued, “besides, if I raised it with you, it would obviously work!”

“Wow, what’s that supposed to mean?” He sounded surprised by Phil’s remark, frowning.

“I don’t know… I guess I just wanted to be able to do it on my own,” the sadness was creeping into his tone again and Dan was having none of that.

“But Phil, don’t you see?” He asked, sweetly, staring into his boyfriend’s gorgeous blue eyes, “that’s what I’m here for. So that you never have to do anything alone again.” He smiled, softly, holding Phil’s chin up on his hand, “that’s why I’m next to you in your life, isn’t it?”

A brief smile reached Phil’s lips as his eyes filled up with tears slightly. After so many years he still could hardly believe how lucky he was to have Dan and the beautiful world they built together. They even had physical proof of the immensity of their legacy together in the form of a book! What else was there to ask for?

When their lips finally met again it was Phil who initiated the passionate kiss, losing himself in these precious moments with his best friend, co-worker and lover who, above all else, was the only one he wanted to have by his side for this crazy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, I’m pretty proud of this one :3 What do you think? Let me know! I’d like to thank the lovely anon who made this possible! :)


End file.
